goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Evil Shimajirō Shimano and Evil Mimirin Midorihara destroy their laptops and get suspended/Beaten up by Kion and Kiara
Summary When taking a lesson on Moodle in class, Evil Shimajirō Shimano and Evil Mimirin Midorihara get a Warner Bros.-related question incorrect and therefore kick up a fit and throw their laptops at a student, therefore destroying them and injuring the student. Due to this, they get suspended from school and get beaten up by Kion and Kiara as a result. Transcript Mrs. Shaw: "OK class, we will take a Moodle lesson about Warner Bros. films. Good luck!" [Everyone gets out their laptops] [Time card appears reading "Halfway through the lesson", then we see the question below] '''Which year was Space Jam released?''' *'''A: 1989''' *'''B: 1996''' *'''C: 2001''' *'''D: 1978 ''' Evil Shimajirō Shimano: "The question is 'When was Space Jam released?' Evil Mimirin Midorihara, do you know the answer?" Evil Mimirin Midorihara: "Let's say it's C; 2001." Evil Shimajirō Shimano: "OK." [The two select C and hit the submit button. However, the screen reads that their response was incorrect with the following message] ''Unfortunately you cannot earn this one point, because your response was not correct. Would you like to keep guessing, just for the sheer joy of learning (but for no point credit)?'' ''Yes, I'd like to try again.'' ''No, I just want to go on to the next question''. [This makes the two shocked] Evil Shimajirō Shimano: (in Scary Voice) "GODD***IT! WE GOT IT WRONG! WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Mrs. Shaw: "Evil Shimajirō Shimano and Evil Mimirin Midorihara. That is not how we react if the answer is incorrect." Evil Mimirin Midorihara: (also in Scary Voice) "WE'RE DESTROYING THESE LAPTOPS!" [The two throw the laptops at the Student] Student 1: "Ow (23x)!" Mrs Shaw:"You OK, Brian?" Student 1: "N-no." [then Mrs. Shaw looks mad at Evil Shimajirō Shimano And Mimirin Midorihara] Mrs Shaw: "You do not throw tantrums, break equipment, or throw stuff at other peope. The 2 laptops costed about $1600 dollars together, $800 per laptop. That's it. Due to you being disruptive, you must go to Principal Eric's office." [At the principal's office] Principal Eric: "Evil Shimajirō Shimano and Evil Mimirin Midorihara, what brings the two of you here?" Evil Shimajirō Shimano: "We got a question wrong in our Moodle lesson." Evil Mimirin Midorihara: "So we threw a tantrum and destroyed our laptops." Mark Burnett: (in Kidaroo Voice) EVIL SHIMAJIRŌ SHIMANO AND MIMIRIN MIDORIHARA! THAT IS NOT ACCEPTABLE BEHAVIOR! GET OUT OF THE SCHOOL THIS INSTANT BEFORE I REPORT YOU TO THE POLICE!" Dad: "Moe and Joe, I can't believe you decided to react to getting an answer wrong by destroying your laptops!" Mom: "You should've kept your cool and tried answering the question again, but you misbehaved and disrupted the entire class." Dad: "So you're grounded grounded grounded grounded forever! This means no more Warner Bros., Turner Broadcasting System, and Cartoon Network for you! And for that, 2 of them will beat you up. Do you know what they are? I'll give you a hint. One is the pilot of the Zoomer and one is a very passionate girl." Moe: "We don't want to be beaten by Custard and Jazzi." Mom: "Too bad. It's for good. Custard and Jazzi, beat Moe and Joe up." [Custard and Jazzi appear] [Custard's close-up shot of his eyes are shown and his eyes glow a purple color] [Jazzi's close-up shot of her eyes are shown and her eyes glow a blue color] Custard: "Prepare to die!" Jazzi: "Prepare to die!" Custard and Jazzi: "AND NOW, YOU BOTH SHALL PAY THE ULTIMATE PRICE!!!" [[Trivia]]